


Prompt - The flu

by cocopopss



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopopss/pseuds/cocopopss
Summary: Martin is sick and Andrés cures him.





	Prompt - The flu

Winter was making a comeback bringing the Christmas and New Year's special atmosphere which was unique. The cold had seized the city of Milan and for the first time in a few years the paved streets of the city were covered by snow. The setting was simply magnificent except for a man who didn't like bad weather or cold. He had very few enemies but winter was Martin's main source of illness. He had been bedridden for a week now. Still in his red robe watching old series _\- which he didn't even know the names -_ on his old television screen.

** _The flu._ **

He was bored in that monastery. Loneliness weighed on his person. It was unbearable for a man like Martin to be alone. Sick or not sick, he liked to receive and be surrounded especially by Andrés. He loved the human warmth.  
However, he was alone, changing channels every ten minutes, in this huge bed and white sheets.  
He didn't like any of the programs which were on TV. So there was only one and simple solution: to sleep. Which wasn't a bad idea because the flu was a very tiring disease. Andrés knew that Martin was sick, he had asked him several times to come and keep him company but he had never come. Probably too busy with the plans for the next robbery at the Palermo bank. At least that's what Martin thought to reassure himself. He didn't want to imagine Andrés with Tatiana. The irony he used clearly demonstrated the anger he felt.  


Fonollosa, on the other hand, wanted to apologize to Martin because he knew that it was unacceptable to leave his hermanito alone and sick. For this reason he decided to go unexpectedly to his room in the aim to surprise him. It's always nice to be surprised.

Around two o'clock he arrived. He was silent so as not to disturb Martin, he closed the door as gently as possible. Only the sound of the TV could be heard... He used to be here, he knew this place like the back of his hand. What he saw was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The boy in front of him was like an angel. He was peacefully sleeping, his features were relaxed and his cheeks reddened _\- probably because of the temperature -_. Without being able to help himself, he took off his grey jacket and put it on the other's. Andrés was melting in front sleepy Martin. Slowly he put his lips against Martin’s forehead to wake him up. He had a fever.  


"A-Andrés...?" Martin breathed with a sleepy voice and his eyes half open. He was almost reassured to see him here, in his room. He just had a nightmare so his friend's _\- and more -_ presence was soothing.  
  
"Shh, I'm here... You have a fever. I'll get you some medicine while you wake up." Andrés replied, kissing the little one's forehead again. Martin seemed delighted by this surprise. His stupid smile was saying a lot.  
  
Andrés rushed to the bathroom to grab the medicines. But before returning to his protégé's room he went to the kitchen and made a hot chocolate.  
Back in the room, he put all the medicine on the bedside table while keeping the warm cup between his fingers.  
"Stand up, Martin or you'll stain the sheets with your chocolate as I know you..." Andrés whispered as his counterpart grumbled. Martin didn't like being treated like a child. Well... except for the little attentions of his lover.  
So Martin took the cup and started drinking happily. He had been dreaming of this chocolate for a few days... Meanwhile, the other was preparing the medicine but he noticed that something was strange. The packages containing the pills were not opened.

"Tell me... You cured yourself, didn't you? »  
  
"Yes! I mean, I only did some inhalations, you know. " replied Martin, detached.  
  
"You. I no longer leave you alone. Get ready to see me every day. For a flu, you must take your pills, joder! " Andrés scolded before gaving him the little pills.  
  
"If you think you're punishing me to come every day... On the contrary, I prefer when you take care of me." breathed Martin.  
  
A smirk appeared on the spaniard's face. He came closer to Martin. His eyes were red as his nose, he was really sick. Andrés thought that even in his sickness, the latter's was attractive. Finally, he bent down to kiss Martin's lips removing the trace of chocolate he had above his lip. He loved to feel useful especially to take care of his favorite Argentinian.  
For this reason, Andrés went to get a washcloth that he soaked in hot water. He put it on his protégé's forehead and thus calm the fever more quickly. Andrés were a true doctor right now.  
Knowing the effects of the flu, he suspected that he would have to suffer from aches and pains... Maybe some heat would calm them down.  
Then, Andrès took off his shoes and shirt to join Martin between the sheets. He slipped his arms around him while he started to kiss Martin's neck...  
  
"Come on, go back to sleep. I'm staying here, looking after you."

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT SOME FLUFF IN THIS FANDOM.  
disclaimer again: english isn't my native language so i'm sorry if it is not perfect


End file.
